Cuddling
by hhah
Summary: The screaming had stopped a few hours ago, along with the smashing.


**Authors notes**: Part of an OTP challenge on Tumblr that I never finished. This was Day Two for **Cuddling Somewhere**.

* * *

The screaming had stopped a few hours ago, along with the smashing.

Sanji couldn't even remember how the fight started, but it had to have been a stupid comment from one of them. They hadn't started dinner that evening with foul thoughts on either of their minds. They were happy, laughing and making jabs about how since the restaurant Sanji worked at was going into season—things were going to get busy. But somewhere among the happy conversation and good food, someone had said the wrong thing and dug too deep.

They didn't fight that long, they never did. It was always quick. Loud, quick and full of anger. He was sure the neighbors hated him, and it was times like this that he wondered if it was really a good idea to move in with his lover of two years.

Zoro had stormed out after Sanji called him every name in the book and threw the flower vase sitting on the coffee table at his head, watching as it smashed into the wall next to the door. When he snapped wondering where he was going, his boyfriend had just flipped him off and slammed the door on him. Sanji had stood there, panting with his fists clenched at his sides before letting out a frustrated grunt and kicking the sofa. He wanted to smash it, but even in his rage he wasn't stupid enough to damage something that _needed_ replacement.

That had been hours ago.. Now here he was, after having cleaned up the smashed vase and damp wall, sitting on the couch and staring at the flowers that had previously been in said vase. He needed to get something to put them in or they would dry up and die. They would die anyway, things like that always did, but he wanted to keep them fresh for as long as he could. Zoro had gotten them for him. He had said that some woman at work got dumped and then dumped the flowers on him, but Sanji could tell that his stupid macho boyfriend had bought them for him. That he was just too stupid and macho to admit that he wanted to try and be romantic.

Swallowing, he brushed his finger of the soft petal of one of the flowers. He _hated_ when Zoro walked out during fights. At the same time he didn't blame him, who wanted to stay around someone who was screeching at the top of their lungs about what a bastard you were but then.. He was his boyfriend. He should stick around, let both of them get it out before storming off so they were both alone to stew in their anger.

He actually didn't know if Zoro was even alone right now. The last time they had a fight of this capacity, Zoro had come home smelling like the inside of a bar before declaring that was exactly where he was and passing out in the bathtub. It took a lot to get Zoro that smashed, and Sanji had berated him for it. Clenching his fists, he felt his anger bubbling up once more.

If the shit head had left him alone so he could go drown his miseries in booze, he was going to kick his face so far in he'd shit pieces of his nose out the next day. Scowling, he let the anger float back up to the surface and almost missed the click of the front door opening. Almost.

Head whipping around, he stared in surprise at the green haired man who'd just walked in. The click of it closing was the only noise that responded back, and he watched at Zoro kicked off his boots and headed over. The anger that had just shown its ugly head once more retreated back into his mind when his boyfriend was close enough for him to catch his scent. He smelled like _Zoro_, not _drunk_ Zoro. Sanji stared up at him, not moving from his seat on the couch. Zoro's head was down, and he saw his gaze look over at the roses spread out on the coffee table like they had simply been dumped there.

Then he was on top of Sanji.

To be honest, the blond had half been expecting an attack. Instead he got pushed back onto the couch, his legs still half off it as Zoro laid on top of him and gripped his shirt tightly in calloused hands. He felt his face pressed firmly against his neck and could feel his warm breath ghosting over his skin. Staring up at the ceiling in confusion, he slowly wrapped his arms around the broad body on top of him.

Sanji closed his eyes, and held him tightly, nuzzling against the top of his head and letting out a little sigh. They just laid there for a moment, until Zoro finally moved and let Sanji properly lay down on the couch so they could cuddle up to one another. It was obvious to both of them that the time of anger had passed, and apologies and remorse had come. Zoro, still on top of him, pushed in closer to Sanji as their legs tangled together.

The blonde closed his eyes and rubbed his back, his eyes drifting over to the flowers on the coffee table before looking back at the green mop of hair. He didn't think either of them would verbally apologize, it was clear that they both regretted the fight and actions spoke louder than words to them. Having Zoro come home, despite how long it took, and snuggle up to him on the couch told him more than an _'I'm sorry_' ever would.


End file.
